


Sparrow Takes Flight

by Weeaboocorpse



Series: A Thousand Leagues with the Sunny [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Humor, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, References to other pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weeaboocorpse/pseuds/Weeaboocorpse
Summary: Zoro and Robin are on the hunt for an ancient artifact from a map Robin had discovered a long time ago.





	Sparrow Takes Flight

“I don’t know why we have to dig our way to find some useless object that may or may not exist,” Zoro grunted, slicing his way through the forest.

“It’s supposed to be an ancient compass. I wanted to see if the maps I found were accurate.” Robin said, her sun hat shading both her face and the browned parchment leading the way. “Thank you for leading the way, Zoro. We have to turn right in a few meters” Robin had to push the green haired swordsman to the actual right before his body shifted them in the wrong direction.

“Anytime, Robin. I don’t like it when anyone wanders off alone.” Zoro said, making sure not to hit the older woman behind him with a misplaced slice.

“Says the one who wanders off all the time,” Robin laughed, readjusting her hat. Zoro grumbled but continued his job. “Plus, I read there was a precious stone used as a part of the compass. I don’t want to have to deal with any unfriendly faces.”

“I bet Nami is excited to get her grubby witch hands on some ancient treasure.” Zoro sliced his way to a clearing, revealing a field with an old stone structure that looked like it once could have been a home.

“Nami seemed very excited. She said she may even clear out a space in the library to show it off.” Robin ducked under a low hanging branch held up by Zoro.

“That’s generous of her,” Zoro lowered the branch behind the woman, sheathing his swords as the pair made their across the field.

“She’s more generous than you think,” Robin said, following the man, who just pouted at the older woman’s answer. The ancient structure itself seemed sound, as sound as one that had theoretically been standing for hundreds of years unkempt. Zoro was curious what secrets it could uncover for his archeologist friend. The pair had made their way to the entrance, seconds before the door frame decided to collapse above.

The concrete was no problem for the swordsman to handle; he lifted heavier things on a daily basis. No, he had made the simple mistake of looking down as he guarded the woman beside him, looking straight down into her own pocket of darkness. A blush crept past his cheeks before he could force it to stop. The older woman chuckled.

“Sorry Zoro. I’m too old for you.” She chuckled, doing that annoying laugh she did when she teased an enemy about something.

“D-Don’t get the wrong idea. I just didn’t mean to look down. I just wanted to make sure you didn’t hit your head.” Zoro forced out, straighten out his face to maintain the persona he worked very hard to maintain.

“I know that,” Robin’s voice cut through the silence. Zoro didn’t have to look at her to know the smirk she was giving him right now. “I was just teasing you.”

“I’m aware. Now let’s find this thing,” Zoro grumbled as he forced the doorframe back into place.

“As you wish,” Robin sang as she made her way into the structure.

“What’s the story on this thing? You wouldn’t be so set on finding it if it didn’t mean something.” Zoro said, slipping his hands into his pocket, scanning the room for any potential dangers.

“Not really. It was more of a coincidence that we ended up in the same area of a map I stole ages ago,” Robin said, slipping a knife out from underneath her skirt to cut some of the vines away herself.

“Is it really a coincidence?” Zorro asked, peaking over the woman’s shoulders.

“Who’s to say,” the raven haired woman said, shrugging her shoulders, the knife sticking out from one hand. While Zoro never knew much about the older woman’s past before Alabasta, he trusted that his crewmate could handle herself just fine, no matter the foe she faced.

Luffy wouldn’t have let her join if she didn’t have a good heart and a fighting spirit.

Their gaggle of misfits had made their way across many seas and had faced many advisories, but they had done so together. Even if a couple of them had tried to run off in the past. None of that mattered in the end though. In the end, they were a family, well, the closest thing to a family that any of them had ever known.

The two members of this makeshift family made their way into the structure’s basement, a stone box with a lock that was easily disposed of with the heavy slice of a blade. The artifact inside shone even in the darkness of the basement. Gems circled the plane of glass, showcasing a silver arrow balancing itself on a glass mosaic. The compass was crafted out of solid gold, the mosaic itself was crafted using sea glass, sanded down to showcase the calcified glass’s beauty.

The archeologist gently lifted the stone box, the arrow inside bobbing gently before tilting with the motion of her movements.

“Guess the compass is broken,” Zoro said tapping the glass as the arrow swayed.

“I don’t think it’s really a compass, it’s probably just a ritual item,” Robin said, creating an arm to retrieve the lid off of the ground. The pair made their way out of the structure and back to the forest without any problems.

“This is… weird.” Zoro paused, Robin stopping beside him.

“I feel like something bad should have happened already,” She confirmed the younger man’s suspicions. She looked around the forest in front of them.

“I already looked, there is no one here. I don’t think anyone knows that this thing exists.” Zoro said, tapping the lid of the box containing their new trinket.

“There are a lot of stories, but I think most people just assume it’s legendary,” Robin said, making her way back through the pre-cut path from earlier.

“Like Skypiea.”

“Exactly. No one will fight you to the city of gold if no one believes it exists.” She pointed out. “Though, it did exist. We just had to fight the native inhabitants.” Robin said, letting the swordsman take the lead on their way back to the Sunny.

“We fought on the right side though, so we didn’t do anything bad, right?” Zoro turned to look at her.

“I know, just making another joke.”

“Yeah, got it,” Zoro grumbled, the Sunny just beyond the horizon.

~~~~~~~~~

When the crew came into contact with their new show piece, they immediately split up to prepare for the new arrival. Franky whipped up a mount for the ancient compass, Nami had suggested the best place to put their sparkling new item was in the aquarium bar.

“The gems will really shine with the light from the fish tanks,” Nami’s eyes almost glimmered along with the precious stones at the thought.

They decided to mount it near the door to the balcony. Usopp positioned it in just the right angle to get the reflection the navigator was searching for.

“I could stare at it for hours,” she sighed, sitting at the bar, as if prepping herself to do as she stated.

“Where is it a log pose too, Robin?” Luffy asked, stretching his neck to look behind at the skilled woman.

“Legend has it that the compass points to what your heart want most.” Robin said, taking this time to exit the nearly empty library.

‘ _To what I want most? I wonder if it can take us to the One Piece.’_ Luffy thought, staring intently at the ancient navigation piece. The arrow swayed from side to side with the motion of the ship as it left port. Luffy watched the arrow, wondering where its destination would lead. The only other sound in the room was Nami shuffling the newspaper nearby.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so bad with fic descriptions so I am so sorry if this disapointed you.


End file.
